It has long been realized that when launching a boat from a boat trailer, the exposure of the light system mounted on the trailer suffers a corrosive attack from the water. After several submersions of the light assembly in the water, the light supporting arms and wire connections become quickly attacked by the water and are rapidly rusted away.
In order to eliminate this problem, prior art light assemblies were constructed for boat trailers wherein the light systems were mounted high above the portion of the trailer which is being submerged. However, these systems proved totally ineffective since their positions were abnormal and did not provide oncoming automobiles with sufficient recognizable illumination. Other systems attempted to mount the entire light assembly to trailer with the light assemblies being removable from the trailer. However, these systems were generally extremely cumbersome and difficult for mounting and removing the light assembly. As a result, the light assemblies were not removed each time the boat trailer was placed in the water, thereby causing these prior art light assemblies to be totally ineffective in preventing corrosion. Such prior art systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,236, 3,885,146, and 3,970,837.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,479 discloses the only prior art device of which I am aware wherein a lamp assembly is removable from a base affixed to the boat trailer. However, such removable lamp devices as disclosed in this patent have been unable to satisfy the needs of the market to which it is directed. In particular, the lamp assembly is not able to withstand repeated disassemblies and reassemblies by unskilled individuals, without suffering debilitating damage. It has been found that these lamp devices are not securely lockable in engagement with the base and quickly and easily disengaged from the base without imparting damage to the mating contacts, which often results in the contacts failing to mate.
Another problem commonly found with the prior art devices of this nature is the inability of the base, secured to the boat trailer, to withstand the corrosive action of the salt water on which it is repeatedly submerged. As a result, the contacts or electrical connections become rusted out, resulting in a completely unuseable system for its intended purpose.
In addition, the contact construction in the base is easily shorted by water retained in the base, thereby preventing operation of the light system. Also, the removable lamp devices of this type are incapable of locked engagement with the base and are constructed in a manner that allows the lamp device to become jarred loose from the base while the trailer is in motion.
Therefore, it is the principle object of this invention to provide a detachable light system wherein a light assembly is quickly and easily removed from a support assembly by unskilled individuals without necessitating any special handling and without suffering any malfunctioning injury.
Another object of this invention is to provide a detachable light system having the characteristic features defined above while also providing a supporting base rigidly affixed to a trailer which is completely resistant to corrosion from repeated submersions in liquids such as water and salt water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a detachable light system having the characteristic features defined above which is constructed with inherent stability and rigidity to assure continuous, trouble-free operation without fear of unwanted accidental dislodgement, jarring or slippage during its normal use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a detachable light system having the characteristic features defined above while also providing for a secure readily accessible, easily operated latch mechanism which automatically engages the removable lamp assembly from the support assembly providing a secure, interconnected, unitary operable light system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable light system having the characteristic features defined above while also incorporating a latch mechanism which is quickly and easily releasable for rapid separation of the lamp assembly from the support assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable light system having the characteristic features defined above which is manufactured using a minimum of parts and is rapidly assemblable into an operable unit without requiring a high degree of technical skills.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a detachable light system having the characteristic features defined above which incorporates a minimum of discrete parts and is capable of distribution as a kit completely assemblable into an operable unit by the consumer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable light system having the characteristic features defined above wherein the contacts in the supporting base are fully isolated from each other to prevent shorting.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.